Many enterprise environments utilize ceiling mounted equipment. For example, enterprise environments often mount wireless access points in ceilings. As many ceilings are relatively tall, in order to access ceiling mounted equipment for maintenance and/or replacement purposes, enterprises often must obtain lifts which allow individuals to reach the ceiling mounted equipment. As the costs associated with renting or otherwise acquiring lifts such as scissor lifts is substantial, it can be both expensive and time-consuming to perform maintenance on ceiling mounted equipment and/or to replace ceiling mounted equipment.